


Tumblr Prompt Here Together

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Damijon Tumbr Prompts [1]
Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Tumblr Damijon prompt:Day 1 Moving in together/ Video Games





	Tumblr Prompt Here Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever participation with prompts and I happen to think Damijon is a super cute pairing. Posting from my phone so bear with me on errors.

Damien watched as Connor and Jon carried the queen sized mattress into the bedroom. His eyes wandered over to Drake placing books onto an available shelf in the living room. He was supposed to be at work but had taken the afternoon off to ensure everything was done to his liking. In reality it was to see to it Jon was made comfortable and welcome. 

"Okay Jonny all moved in," Con smiled ruffling the teen's hair.

Jon grinned in return shouldering the heavier man. Their equal height a point of pride to younger Kent, "Thanks Con, Tim for all your help. And thanks again for letting me move in Dami. I hope I'm not putting you out,"

Tim held back a laugh as he said, "He practically jumped when you asked,"

"Yes thank you for your help, Drake," he snapped irritably. 

"Wanna grab some lunch with Timmy and I," Connor offered trying to diffuse the situation. 

Tim reading the slightest drop in his younger brother's face shook his head, "Uh uh Super Stud you promised me a real date. No baby brats allowed " he all but shoved his boyfriend out the door, "Take care guys,"

Jon came out of his room a few minutes later holding a box in his hands, "Hey um Dami," he offered the box. "I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me move in here til I'm done with classes. Living on campus would've been impossible and Pop said I couldn't fly from Smallville to Gotham every day," he looked around the pristine loft feeling out of place amongst the sleek furniture and chromed appliances.

Damian shrugged indifferently "It's nothing Kent," his voice softened slightly, "I'm glad you decided on GCU," he gently took the offered box, meeting Jon's eyes. His heart picked up as he realized how elated he was to be able to look into those eyes every day even if it was a feeling he kept to himself.

Beaming at the sound Jon knew he had made the right choice of colleges. He pressed him to open the box knowing the man would love it. His whole face lit up as Damian pulled off the tape revealing an old Atari console. "I remembered how much you liked playing those classic games when we went to the arcade," 

It had been once back when he was sixteen and Jon thirteen. Jon had dragged an unwilling Robin into the noisy, darkly lit arcade and he had found himself drawn to the old games. Taking delight in recognizing the patterns needed to beat them. It was easy but the impressed gasps emitted from Superboy made him want to continue playing. Jon had remembered that.  
"You remembered," 

A faint blush dusted the sunkissed cheeks as Jon's hair fell over his eyes, "Of course I did,"

Stepping closer Damian brushed the hair from his face, "Thank you," 

Jon pressed his forehead to Damian's, "Dami would you like to go to dinner with me,"


End file.
